Problem: Last Thursday, Stephanie walked to a school supply store at night and decided to buy a notebook for $7.11. Stephanie handed the salesperson $7.74 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ Stephanie received $0.63 in change.